


The Leading Man and His Leading Stunt Double

by MozartKing



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood
Genre: F/M, Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FILM, PLEASE SEE IT BEFORE READING





	The Leading Man and His Leading Stunt Double

"I'm sorry sir, there's no dogs allowed in this facility" Rick Dalton knew how much Cliff Booth loved his pitbull Brandy, knew how much it would ache if he came out of surgery without his faithful dog "and I'm not letting a full blown mutt in here, not with patients afraid of those things these days."

He gave a cold stare at her, "now just hold your shit lady, this full blown mutt is called Brandy, and you will show her some goddamn respect." The woman looked shellshocked, "get that thing out of here, or I will call security" she heard the phone, "hey where the hell are you going?!" said the angry receptionist, "heading to the movie set, what the fuck do you think?" "I am calling security!" he laughed, "and tell them Rick Dalton said hey to ya!"

He walked in with Brandy on the side, "Cliff?" Brandy got on the bed, licking his mouth "Audrey Hepburn? how did you get in here?" Rick chuckled when Cliff started kissing his dog, "yeah, it's Audrey telling ya it's your old pal Rick, and your doggy Brandy" Cliff shook his head when he saw Brandy "shit, you fucker, making me kiss a dog!" he sat next to Cliff, Brandy got on the floor, "how you feeling Cliff?" asked Rick, "felt like I got a knife lodged in my hip by a psycho  
hippy bitch, so no Rick, I'm not okay but high as fuck" Rick chuckled "yeah, the cops told me you were in Wonderland." Brandy got on his stomach, making him wince "easy girl, down girl, DOWN" she licked his hand, "see Brandy's alright, how's the wife doing?" asked Cliff "still screaming in Mexican, but alright, hell I think Brandy's getting more, won't leave Brandy" Rick looked down "are you crying?" asked Cliff looking at Brandy, "she left me, left me for another man" Cliff laughed, Rick looked "about time she left you, got better than a drunk actor looking to be in Spaghetti Western films!" "eat shit you bastard, at least I was safe in my pool" said a crying Rick, "at least I took out two of the hippies, alike you who got one launched in your pool with you still sitting there with soaked undies" Rick sniffled, "yeah, might have to burn that pool, don't want it smelling like burnt flesh."

They heard the door, "that's the man who brought that mutt in here!" Brandy growled, Cliff shot up, "hope that's the police you're calling mutt, she's a gorgeous pitbull named Brandy" said Cliff, "I heard that already, thanks to your acting buddy, now take that dog out of here or these men will take her for you!" Rick pulled a whining Brandy, "lets go girl, already have one bitch in here, don't need another" Rick looked, "take care of him, or you'll be hearing from Brandy, come on girl. Will pick you up after you get better, alright?" said a happy Rick "will do, now get the fuck out before I have to drive your sober ass home."  
He got out, looked at Brandy "just you wait girl, when you get into showbiz all the male dogs will go barking to ya" Brandy wagged her tail, "Mr. Dalton?" "if it means anything" the cop handed a piece of paper "my family loves your films, could you?" he smiled, "anything for a fan" he signed it, "could the pitbull, the kids love show dogs" Rick put Brandy's paw in ink, and Brandy pressed her paw in it "thanks and all that shit, didn't mean anything by it" Rick stopped him, "just doing your job officer, now go home to that pretty family of yours."

Rick opened the door, and laughed when he saw Cliff in crutches "what's so funny?" asked Cliff, "just that, since you can't walk I'll be driving your ass everywhere and you can't say nothing about it" "just drive the car, you fucker."

They got in the house, Brandy came up "told ya I'd be home you smelly thing." He sat down with Brandy putting her paw up, "ah hell" she jumped up, and rubbed her face "who's prettier than Rick, that's right you Brandy, yeah you" Rick flipped him off and grabbed a beer, "could you grab that?" Rick got the phone, "Dalton, yeah, oh hey Roman, yeah I'm home, yeah Cliff's fine, how's the wife? sure, I'll let Cliff know, alright man tell Sharon we said hey" he gave a beer to Cliff, "that was Roman, our neighbor" "what the fuck does he want?" asked Cliff drinking "there's a party tonight for Sharon's baby, asked if we wanted to come over said we can bring Brandy over" Cliff looked, "what do you think girl, want to go to a party?"

They got to the party, with Rick helping Cliff "Rick, you came!" Sharon hugged Rick, "hi ya Sharon, you look good still getting bigger I see" she smiled, "I'd take this is Cliff Booth, your stunt double?" "and you must be Sharon Tate, the girl who starred with Steve Mcqueen, right?" "the one and only, see you brought your big pooch" Brandy wagged her tail, "name's Brandy, and she loves fine actresses" "Hi there Brandy" she pet her, "hey Sharon, you coming in?" asked Roman, "hey Rick, let me guess the stunt double?" they shook hands, "call me Cliff, and this here is Brandy" "I see, what a big girl she is, Rick wasn't lying when he said she killed those hippies" said Roman petting her, "well come on in you guys, and don't worry, everyone here loves dogs!"

Rick was talking with PlayBoy Bunnies, Cliff was sitting with Brandy who kept her head on his lap "and that's how the girl fell, all I did was throw her and after, I asked if I hurt her, and that's how we became friends," "how is the young kid?" Rick looked, "she said she's fine, she's a tough kid, a smart-ass too" Sharon pulled him over, "so how is it you and Cliff became friends?" Rick swallowed his drink, "well, it all started 8 years ago, I was starting my first leading role Bounty Law, after he did the stunts, we talked and it became clear we were destined to be brothers, and well, if you add a smelly eating mutt with it you got family," Sharon looked at Cliff, "sounds like you two are close," said Sharon, "close I wouldn't say the least" she cocked an eyebrow, "close as in friends, or more?" he coughed on his drink "now hold up, I'm not saying close as in drag queens or whatever, I'm just saying a brotherly love, that's all" he drank with his wrist shaking, "well, whatever it is, I think it's wonderful to have someone look after one another, like you do with Cliff" said Sharon, "he looks after me" they laughed.

Sharon went over to Cliff, he smiled at her "I'm not a homosexual, I'm Rick fucking Dalton" whispered Rick, "nice party huh?" he looked, "aren't you, UM, that black singer?" "this black singer is Aretha Franklin" they shook hands, "yeah, I'm sorry, just love your work on those gospel songs and all that shit," "glad you loved it honey, and good you're doing well in the business of shooting films" "thank you," "why don't you go and enjoy the party, not all the ladies will be here all night" she winked, "god I love Hollywood." Rick heard Sharon and Cliff, “so, any names yet?” she rubbed her belly “we were thinking Dean for a boy, or Mary for a girl” said Sharon smiling, “nice names” “you got any kids, Cliff?” asked Sharon petting Brandy, “no, UM, me and wife never got the chance” “oh, well I’m sure you would be a great dad.”

They got back to Rick’s house, “I’d say that was fun,” said Rick getting a cigarette, “you alright, your leg bothering you?” he asked, “the thoughts of kids, brought back images of my wife, and how people still think I killed her.”  
Rick patted Cliff’s back, “it ain’t true, you know that, even if it were they would have already found the evidence, and looks like they haven’t.” Rick was heavily drunk and Cliff looked at Brandy, “go and sleep in the room Brandy, stop looking at me you big shit,” “I’ll tell ya Cliff, there has never been a time where I was left alone without you, you son of a gun.” He got off the couch, “yeah well, you always were the drunk one” Cliff got up, taking the vodka away, “but look at us, too shits having good careers, well mine at least, but still can’t do the movies without you, my good stunt double of mine” Rick hugged Cliff and slouched, “alright big guy, I’m crippled here so, don’t fall on me.” Since he wasn’t fully injured, he decided to use as strength he had.

He limped with Rick, and moved him on the bed, “Rick, get your smelly goddamn ass off me” Rick wouldn’t move, he tried to move his body off, “I don’t want to move, I’m too fucking tired to do that shit” said a drunk Rick, “maybe if you stop drinking, it’ll help clear your fucking mind” Cliff got him off, and sat on the bed, “right on that, what would I do without you?” he slouched on Cliff’s back, “my Mexican wife leaves me, what does she have that I don’t?” Cliff stared “don’t answer that, am I too uncharming to her, am I to fucked up for her, or, am I to dangerous for her?” Cliff nodded, “well, you did torch a bitch, that counts as leaving your ass Rick” “still, we’re brothers just you, me, and the fucking bitch dog right below our balls and the carpet” Rick moved his hands on Cliff’s arms, “Rick, what the fuck you doing?” asked Cliff, “what, now I’m not good enough for ya, there right you do have fucked up skin like some ugly baby” Cliff shoved him “I’m not as ugly as you, looking like a fucked up James Dean,” “oh come on, you know they say it, that we’re fucking homosexuals, and you want me and I want you, alright? is that to much fucking to say?” Cliff looked at Rick, “are you fucking? Who the fucks been saying that?” “everyone, they say you’re good at making hot love in the back seat of a car, that true?” asked a drunk Rick, “you’re drunk, next thing I know you’re too drunk to stand if I had sex with you, or my car” Rick smiled, “so it is true, you fucked your wife, your car, and your pretty pitbull” Cliff pulled Rick’s shirt, “don’t ever mess with my dog, or talk about my car, you got it?” Rick spatted out, “you want me to prove how much I can do to a person in a fucking bed or car?” asked Cliff looking at Rick “come on stunt double, let’s see what you got?”

Rick woke up the next morning, blinking several times, he looked at the clock “mother fuck” he looked on the bed, and jumped when he saw clothes on the floor, “DOUBLE FUCK” he covered his body, “you sleep good?” asked Cliff with no shirt, “yeah UH, how did I end up in here?” asked Rick, “you got drunk, had to help your ass in here, that’s about it” said Cliff brushing his teeth. He looked, “hey, UM, we didn’t?” Cliff laughed, “we sleep together you mean?” Rick nodded, “more like pigs in the mud pounding each other, I’d call that sleep” said Cliff smiling, “god, how drunk was I?” “enough to make the Hollywood Boulevard wake up to your pounding and moaning” said Cliff winking.


End file.
